Give That Back!
by Cheza's Despair
Summary: Fluff Seras x Alucard. Alucard steals Seras' mp3player and she promises revenge of some sort. Will she get it back, or will Alucard be corrupted by the music?


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hellsing… And… Alright, I don't own any of the songs either…:: grumble, grumble ::

_**Chapter One**_

Swaying her hips from side to side, Officer Seras Victoria made her way through the Hellsing lower levels. Tiny white earphones were nestled securely in her ears, and the Police Girl could care less where she was. Head bobbing back and forth, she vaguely wondered whether there were any Freaks to be found…

"Eh, Walter knows how to find me…" Shrugging lightly, she continued on her path, slowly winding her way upstairs. Whilst on the third level, the song she had currently been listening to changed and a wide grin crossed her lips. Her crimson hued eyes flickered this way and that, searching for any living, and more importantly, un-living people. Finding that the hallway she was currently wandering in was pleasantly clear, Seras opened her mouth.

"_I'll stop the world, and melt with you!_" Her crystal clear, warm, albeit rough, voice rang through the hallway, echoing off the walls, enveloping the empty rooms and hallways.

"_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time._" Still swaying, Seras neglected to notice the glowing red eyes in the upper right hand corner at the end of the hallway.

"_There's nothing you and I won't do!_" Throwing out her hand, the Police Girl brushed the tips of her fingers along the wall, now beginning to get into the music. Her body swayed, and her left hand swirled this way and that through the air. With her right hand still trailing along the wall, Seras closed her eyes and slowed her pace.

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you_ - Oof!" The Police Girl's journey along the hall had been interrupted by something rather solid blocking her path. Fearing that she'd done the inevitable and run into an open door, Seras tentatively opened her eyes, instantly wishing that she had run into the door.

"Master! I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Seras took a step back, scratching lightly at the back of her head simultaneously. Quickly, and surreptitiously, the Police Girl pressed the pause button on the small device in her pocket. Silence quickly settled in over the two, stifling Seras and causing her to fidget. Dropping her gaze to the floor, she stared for several minutes at a rather interesting swirl directly to the left of her Master's right shoe. Dragging her gaze back up, she began to speak.

"Master, was there something-?"

"Who are you melting with?" Seras blinked several times, tilting her head slightly to the side, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Eh? Pardon?" Alucard bent at the waist, bringing his face less than two inches from his fledgling's. Strands of his now shoulder-length black hair fell forward with him, tickling Seras' cheeks.

"Who. Are. You. Melting. With?" After several more uncomfortable seconds, though Seras was forced to admit to herself that she didn't necessarily mind such close contact with her Master, it finally clicked in her mind.

"Oh! You mean the song!" With a roll of his eyes, Alucard fluidly righted himself, annoyance and curiosity written clearly on his features. And… was that… Jealousy? Seras retained the urge to giggle like a school girl; her Master was jealous, thinking that she may have been singing about someone else!

"Oh, Master, it's just a song. Sung by…" She quickly pulled out the small, music device from her pocket and moved her thumb along the circle, lighting up the screen. "Modern English! I dunno any of their other songs, but I heard this a while back on the radio and sorta downloaded it…."

Trailing off, Seras fiddled with the small device, a light blush tingeing her cheeks as she fought off her growing embarrassment. Still hovering above her, Alucard made a strange sound, something akin to a huff as his hand swept down and gripped Seras' wrist, the same one holding her mp3-player. She squeaked, jumping several feet into the air at the feel of her Master's gloves on her slender wrists.

"Master? Um, was there, I mean, and then…" Alucard ignored his fledgling's questions and, instead, brought the device in her hand closer to his face. His eyes narrowed slightly, as though appraising it. After a while, he released his grasp, causing Seras to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to do a little bit of… research about this melting business." Again, the Police Girl found herself snickering quietly, her Master's abrupt serious tone clashing with how odd the situation was.

"O-Okay Master… Um… have fun?" Alucard glared down at Seras, causing her to freeze up. Her blood was boiling, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end while her hands seemed to be shaking.

_'Oh no, I've gone and done something to make him angry… He's probably going to do something awful, like giving me some random, boring task or not speak to me for a month again…'_

As though he'd just read her mind, which was fairly probable in this particular case, a wide smirk crossed her Master's face, causing Seras to blink slightly in surprise. Biting nervously at her lip, she shuffled her feet and allowed her gaze to drift this way and that as she attempted to focus on anything that wasn't her Master. Because he took up the majority of the hallway, she found herself with little places to look and finally decided that his right sleeve was a perfect place.

Lovely fabric, if ever she'd seen some. Cotton, perhaps? Cotton _would_ breathe well, and since he's out killing freaks and ghouls, it would only make sense that he would want his clothing to breathe well…

"Police Girl, it's not polite to stare." A pink hue crossed Seras' cheeks, the burning sensation lessened due to her practices in the off-times. When one was in a position such as hers, clumsy while still in charge, one had to get used to blushing and the things that came along with it.

Reaching out, Alucard plucked an invisible piece of fluff from Seras' uniform, causing her not-so-beating heart to 'flutter', in a sense, in her chest. Grinning now, Alucard vanished, his echo remaining after him.

"I'll return it… eventually…" Seras blinked; return what? Her mind was about as functional as a large bowl of soup and this, she decided, was not a good thing. She was hard pressed to recall any other people who had made her feel so embarrassed with little more than a simply act of contact.

"Then again," Seras said aloud. "Master's not really like anybody else I've ever met." Shrugging off his comment, the Police Girl reached for her pocket, figuring that she'd stuck her mp3-player in there after her Master had looked at her hand.

When her icy fingers met with nothing but fabric, Alucard's remaining comment reverberated in her mind.

Stamping her feet angrily, Seras opened her mouth and shouted,

"YOU THEIF! MASTER! GIVE IT BACK!!! IF YOU BREAK IT, SO HELP ME, I WILL SHOW YOU A POINTY RECKONING, THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER BEFORE EXPERIENCED!"

The hallway echoed with her Master's low chuckling, bringing yet another blush to her cheeks as she stormed off, stamping her feet and grumbling about thieving vampires and pieces of lint.

_A/N: Yeah. I know. I have several other things in progress that I haven't been working on. But, in all honesty, I haven't felt like writing. It comes and goes, and right now, it's gone, that urge to write I mean. In any case, this idea cropped while I was just sort of sitting around, and I had a really funny picture in my head... I'll do my best to update this and everything else, but I really don't know when I'm going to do that. I've been really out of it lately… I hope my writing's improved, somewhat, at least… Oh, and I borrowed the 'pointy reckoning' thing from The Crucible. Yay. _

_Forever Yours, _

_Alu_


End file.
